Amigos de Ouro
by Lady-Sophie
Summary: A vida é cheia de fardos, mas o mais dificil não é carregalos, é achar alguém que aceite carregar o seus e os próprios, um verdadeiro amigo.


Amigos de Ouro

Era uma bela manhã, o céu estava azul e os pássaros cantavam, nada de novo acontecia. O Sr. Row, o guarda, olhava o movimento da estação King's Cross com certo tédio. Era um senhor de idade, com cabelos grisalhos e um espesso bigode, característica marcante nos cavalheiros ingleses. Seus olhos azulados, de vez em quando, se fechavam, para depois se abrirem rapidamente momentos depois.

Apesar de todos esses filmes policiais, a vida de guarda não era lá essas coisas. Na verdade, não era nem um pouco parecida com a visão criada pelos americanos, raramente –nunca- se via um bandido espertíssimo roubando um banco com um plano perfeito, ou um traficante famoso inventando mil manobras para transportar a sua mercadoria ilegal.

Mas todas essas produções cinematográficas acabavam rendendo horas de fantasias para um velho guarda como o Sr. Row, o que era um ótimo passatempo em manhãs de tédio. Em sua cabeça, um bandido roubava a bolsa de uma senhora e ele, corajosamente, corria atrás do malfeitor, pulando malas e se desviando de pessoas. Em outras, ele até mesmo subia em cima dos trens em uma perseguição implacável, só que tudo isso em cores e ao vivo.

"Talvez isso só aconteça em Las Vegas..." Ele concluía após seus momentos pessoais de glória. Naquela manhã, em especial, ele havia acabado de prender um ladrão foragido que havia tentado pegar um trem. Satisfeito com sua proeza, ele olhava as pessoas e sorria quando elas lhe respondiam o olhar.

Por algum motivo, a estação estava cheia. Várias famílias passavam apressadas e as palavras "trouxas", "hogwarts" e "você ainda vai perder o ano se continuar dormindo tanto" eram ouvidas constantemente, normalmente de pessoas com roupas esquisitas.

"É a moda..." O Sr.Row pensava. Ele sabia que a moda vivia mudando e ficando mais "exótica" a cada dia que passava.

Mas o que o guarda não sabia - e provavelmente nunca saberia - era que naquele exato momento, dentro de uma plataforma oculta, pessoas dotadas de poderes mágicos corriam para todos os lados nervosas. Famílias de bruxos ficavam espremidas umas contra as outras tentando embarcar seus filhos no trem, algo que acontecia em todos os anos e provavelmente nunca mudaria.

Tudo isso tinha um motivo:

1-O mundo estava acabando.

2- Era mais um ano que começava para os alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, -algo que para alguns era motivo de alegria e, para outros, de profunda depressão pré-estudo-.

Em um dos últimos vagões do trem, que em breve começaria sua jornada rumo a escola, um garoto estava sentado, sozinho. Seus cabelos negros caiam-lhe sobre seu rosto pálido, em quanto ele olhava as pessoas passando agitadas pela janela. Estava sentado de forma melancólica, apoiando suas pernas no assento á sua frente.

De repente a porta do vagão abriu, quebrando completamente o silêncio, e o clima depressivo que reinava na cabine. Um adolescente, o culpado pela repentina agitação na cabine, entrou. Usava óculos e era meio magricelo, mas não deixava de ter um certo charme no jeito de sorrir e andar, provavelmente o mesmo charme dos delinqüentes que andam de moto e vestem jaquetas.

-Sirius meu caro!- Ele disse se sentando ao lado do amigo de maneira desleixada.- Quem bom te ver!

Sirius cruzou os braços e o olhou, estava com o rosto sério, o que revelava que seu humor não estava lá nos melhores dias, assim como ele. Dirigiu ao amigo um sorrisinho amarelo, de quem comeu e definitivamente não gostou.

-Tiago meu companheiro, amigo fiel para qualquer momento! O que tem feito ultimamente?- Tiago disse, se vendo forçado por uma força maior chamada sarcasmo, a imitar a voz de Sirius. Este apenas revirou os olhos com o mesmo sorrisinho e voltou a olhar pela janela.

-Qual é o problema?- O amigo perguntou.

-Nenhum.-Sirius murmurou sem encara-lo.

-Que nenhum nada! Eu chego aqui, feliz da vida por que ia rever meu melhor amigo, e você me recebe com essa cara de peixe-morto!

-Eu já disse, está tudo bem.

-Sério.

-Sério!

-Não, sério mesmo.

-Eu estou falando sério!

-Sim, e que sério... Fala logo homem! O que aconteceu?

Sirius o olhou, sabia muito bem que depois de tantos anos, Tiago sabia quando ele estava mentindo, assim como ele sabia quando Tiago escondia doces dele. Eram pequenos "dons" que se ganhavam depois de anos de amizade. As pessoas acabavam sabendo das coisas.

-Se eu não te contar...-Ele murmurou.- Você vai me perseguir pelo resto do ano?

-Você sabe que sim.-Tiago respondeu respeitosamente.

-...Tudo bem...-Disse se endireitando - É que... Eu tenho tido uns problemas lá em casa...

-Novamente isso Sirius?

-É... –Ele suspirou. Sua mãe o perseguia todos os dias, mas não do jeito que as mães normalmente fazem. A Sra. Black o seguia e ficava repetindo, que nem um papagaio, que ele era o herdeiro dos Black e que devia agir como tal, enquanto ele tentava se trancar no quarto.-Ela é a única pessoa que me faz lamentar ser bruxo.

-Está tão ruim assim?

-Bem... Eu só posso dizer que se eu olhar novamente para a minha mãe ou aquele elfo puxa-saco, eu juro que eu me jogo da torre de adivinhação!

-Ah... Sabe, existem torres mais altas...

-Obrigado pela dica!

-Estou brincando, você sabe. Mas ainda não consigo entender por que você a atura.

-Ela é minha mãe, não tem culpa se eu não sou nada do que ela esperava que eu fosse.

-Você sabe que a minha casa está sempre de portas abertas para você, não sabe?

-Sei...

-Então vai logo morar comigo! Imagina as coisas que nós dois poderíamos aprontar?-Ele disse com um sorriso maroto.

-Sim...-O outro falou imaginando as mais diversas maneiras de transformar uma torrada em um rato morto de borracha.- Mas você sabe que eu não posso abusar da sua amizade.

-Não? Qualé, você faz isso toda a hora!

-Sim... Quer dizer, HEI!

-Estou falando, você pode ir morar comigo. Lá ninguém vai ficar te forçando a fazer coisas que você não quer.

-... Não sei.

-Ah, meus pais te aceitariam com certeza, eu sei, eles me aceitam!

Sirius riu, dessa fez por graça mesmo.

-Não quero causar confusão.

-... Você adora confusão.

-Você me entendeu!

-Por falar em entendimento, onde se meteu o Lupin?

-Ele está monitorando por aí.

-Fala sério, dês que ele virou monitor ele tem sumido por aí.

-Olha o lado positivo, pelo menos um de nós tem um futuro.

-Sim... E o...?

-Bom dia!- Um garoto meio gorducho disse entrando alegremente no vagão. Lembrava um rato tanto no jeito de andar e falar.

-Oi Pedro...- A dupla falou "animadamente"

-Como estão vocês?

-Bem...

Após alguns minutos, finalmente o trem partiu. Andava pelos trilhos agilmente. Árvores, campos e muitas ovelhas passavam velozmente pela janela para o vislumbre de todos que tivessem paciência para olhar. A viagem ocorreu como todos esperavam, sem nenhum acidente ou qualquer outra coisa parecida. Quando parou na estação, os passos apressados dos alunos mais ansiosos tomaram conta do ar.

-Olha só o vento nos trouxe! Nosso velho companheiro!- Tiago disse apontando para Lupin, que tentava colocar inutilmente alguma ordem no ambiente a sua volta. Seus cabelos aloirados estavam penteados de maneira comportada e sua gravata impecavelmente perfeita, ele não havia mudado nada. Quando os avistou, olhou discretamente para os lados e se aproximou.

-Oi galera.-Ele disse.

-Nossa! Ele ainda lembra da gente!- Sirius brincou, depois de aturar por horas Tiago falando besteiras seu humor havia voltado.

-Vocês sabem que agora como monitor eu tenho certos deveres...

-Claro que sabemos Aluado!-Tiago disse

-Hei! Fale isso baixo, alguém pode ouvir!- Pedro falou com uma voz esganiçada olhando nervoso para os lados. Seus olhinhos castanhos expressavam mais terror que o normal.

-Relaxa! Se ouvirem vão pensar que é só um apelido.

-Mas é.-Sirius murmurou.

-Não é mais um codinome?

-Não é a mesma coisa?-Tiago disse anotando mentalmente que faria uma profunda reflexão sobre isso mais tarde.

-Não sei.

-Vocês realmente acham que isso vale a pena ser discutido?-Lupin perguntou com uma cara de reprovação.

-Tudo por você meu amigo.-Sirius disse colocando o braço ao redor do ombro dele.

-Claro, claro...

Depois de várias cotoveladas ,muita confusão e empurrões, eles finalmente conseguiram chegar na escola. Como sempre, o castelo causava torpor quando surgia em meio à névoa. Luzes já podiam ser vistas em alguns cantos de seus vários aposentos e uma misteriosa música causada pelo sussurrar dos ventos ecoava por todo o canto.

Os alunos caminharam instintivamente para o Salão Principal. As velas que lá flutuavam causavam espanto para os novatos e satisfação para aqueles que já a conheciam. Mesas estavam distribuídas por todo os cantos e belas faixas podiam ser vistas. Cada uma com uma das quatro casas de Hogwarts. Sonserina representada por uma vil e ardilosa cobra prateada. Lufa-Lufa, com seu texugo brincalhão e astuto. Corvinal, com seu sábio e elegante corvo, e Grifinória, com seu bravo e corajoso leão.

Todos que entravam pela primeira vez naquele castelo, provavelmente nunca mais esqueceriam daquele momento. Lá eles seriam selecionados por suas características e habilidades, seriam testados, desafiados e o mais importante, aprenderiam a usar magia. Aprenderiam coisas descobertas por seus ancestrais e aperfeiçoadas pelos vários magos da atualidade.

Após a seleção, um enorme banquete foi servido. Era impossível provar de uma só coisa. A comida surgia em seu prato como por magia, o que era no final nas contas. O mais incrível é que isso divertia e surpreendia até mesmo os mais velhos freqüentadores de lá.

Quando o banquete acabou, todos foram levados até o Salão Comunal de suas respectivas casas, onde começaram a conversar sobre tudo o que passou e o que poderá acontecer.

Tiago, Sirius, Lupin e Pedro se divertiram com seus amigos, mas após algumas horas tiveram que dar o braço a torcer e admitir que estavam cansados, se dirigindo para o dormitório com certa relutância. Algum tempo depois eles já haviam ajeitado como podiam suas bagagens, tomado banho e colocado o pijama. Estavam prontos para dormir, apesar de ser um tanto difícil, já que a barulho do salão ainda estava um tanto quanto alto.

-Parece que ainda não colocaram as fofocas em dia!-Tiago brincou.

-É...-Sirius disse deitado.

Lupin e Tiago se olharam. Sirius esteve assim durante todo o jantar, e o pior é que ficava variando, ora ficava alegre, ora ficava triste. Era muito esquisito. Tiveram uma breve reflexão de como deve ser difícil ser amigo de alguém com dupla-personalidade e depois decidiram fazer algo.

-Sirius... Não liga para essas coisas...-Tiago arriscou.

-Sim, afinal tudo acaba bem.-Lupin disse

-Nem tudo...Tem certas coisas que...-Parou ao ver o olhar de Lupin –É, o que ele disse.

-Eu já estou ficando de saco cheio com essa mesma história...-Sirius começou, sem olhá-los.

-Me desculpe, mas eu to preocupado com você e...

- Todos os dias jogam na minha cara que eu sou uma ovelha negra, um desonrado...-Sirius continuou, fazendo Tiago se calar.

-Você não é assim.

-Não sei, afinal quem diz tudo isso é a minha própria família... Às vezes eu penso que estou sozinho...

-Pois se engana.-Lupin disse

-É, você tem a nós!-Tiago completou.

-Olha Sirius, eu só posso dizer que você é uma ótima pessoa, um amigo fiel e que nós sempre te apoiaremos...

-Tem vezes que eu não sei quem eu sou...

-Você é nosso amigo.- Tiago disse.- E só isso é que importa.

Sirius olhou para ele, que lhe retribuiu com um sorriso.

-Você é um irmão para mim. Sério mesmo. Todos vocês. Posso até agir estupidamente às vezes, mas realmente penso isso. Toda vez que deixo minha família para vir para cá... Não fico triste, pois encontro minha outra família.

-Sim, se você achar que sua outra família não te apóia e que você está sozinho, lembre-se que você tem uma outra família aqui... Uma meio esquisita é verdade, mas mesmo assim uma família.-Lupin falou.

-É, e você é nossa mamãe, Lupin.-Tiago murmurou rindo.- Sempre nos dando bronca.

-Hei...

-... Pessoal, eu...-Sirius murmurou, mas se calou. Não tinha palavras.

-Que lindo, tivemos nosso momento.

-Hunf. Nem vem, se você me pedir um abraço eu vou começar a duvidar de você...-O amigo disse por fim.

-Olha só...-Tiago murmurou.-Ele voltou.

-Espero que... Essa conversa tenha servido para alguma coisa.-Lupin murmurou.

-Sim...

Todos os três ficaram em silêncio.

-Bem, vamos dormir... Amanhã é um novo dia!-Tiago falou de repente se levantando.

-Pois é.

-Boa noite.

Sirius ficou parado em quanto seus amigos iam para as suas camas. Aquela conversa o fez se sentir melhor deitou-se e se cobriu. Sorriu, sentia um calor no peito. Tinha amigos verdadeiros, que apesar de não saberem ter uma conversa com coisas como sentimento, lhe apoiavam. Sua verdadeira família. Fechou os olhos, sabia que eles lhe perseguiriam pelo resto da vida e provavelmente depois da morte. Sorriu, agora tinha certeza, nunca estaria sozinho e não importa o que acontecesse.

oooOoooOoooOoooOooo 

_Hello big people!...Eitâ, essa é velha, mas voltando..._

_Refiz essa fic praticamente toda. Achei que eu a deixei muito boba e infantil, mas fazer o que? Tomara que tenha conseguido deixar um pouco de seriedade aí... Espero, não afirmo v.v_

Bem, se acharam que esse textinho merece um comentário... Fiquem a lá vonté. E se comentarem, merci! Eu agradeço muito, savvy?

B-jus

Abientó!

_L.S_

**P.S: Infelizmente nenhum desses personagens acima me pertence, se não eu estaria podre de rica e estaria curtindo um caso com o Daniel Radcliffe... **


End file.
